Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.381$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.381 = \dfrac{38.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.381} = 38.1\%$ $38.1$ per hundred = $38.1$ per cent = $38.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.